Anges
by Skomot
Summary: Sakura, une humaine vivant dans la ville des déchets humains, Konoha, va être embarquée dans une guerre sans merci entre les anges, les démons, ainsi que les parias de ces deux races : les humains  T pour le moment, sans doute M pour plus tard
1. 00  Prologue

Un jeune homme marchait dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Il y sentait toute l'amertume présente, tout le vice, le doute. Comment faisait-il ? C'était un séraphin. Les séraphins sont une des trois plus grandes catégories d'anges. Ils représentent dieu avec la chaleur et la lumière.

Le jeune homme était blond, et était vêtu d'un long pantalon noir, des chaussures de la même couleur et d'un grand manteau bleu foncé. Sa chevelure blonde se baladait au rythme des vents froids qui soufflaient dans les rues de Konoha. Ses yeux bleus semblaient montrer une certaine volonté d'anéantir les doutes des humains. Il était très imposant, car ses ailes blanches étaient cachées sous son manteau.

Naruto. C'est ainsi que se nommait ce séraphin. Répondant aux ordres de Dieu en personne, il était entré dans cette ville. Tout le répugnait dans cette ville. L'odeur, les nuages noirs dus à la pollution, la fumée empoissonnant la population, les vols. Tout cela répugnait le blond aux yeux bleus.

« Après, Dieu s'étonne que l'on méprise les humains… » soupira le blond en se dirigeant vers un HLM.

Le blond avait décelé un grand doute dans le cœur d'une personne. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais son instinct lui indiquait dans quelle direction il fallait qu'il aille. Une jeune femme semblait avoir besoin de son aide. Cela semblait urgent.

Dans les rues sombres, malgré tous les sans-abris quémandant, le blond ne répondit pas. Tous s'approchaient de ce nouvel arrivant dans l'espoir qu'il leur donne un quelque chose. De la drogue ou bien de l'argent, pour pouvoir se payer leur dose de drogue.

« Ah ! Toi ! » dit un homme baraqué, accompagné de quelques hommes. Tous se trouvaient devant Naruto. Celui-ci ne répondit cependant pas à l'homme.

« Oh, tu vas nous écouter ? » s'emporta un autre homme, mais Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment-là, l'homme sentit tous ses moment les plus malheureux de toute sa vie refaire surface, de manière tellement rapide et violente qu'il s'évanouit sur le coup. Le chef du groupe se précipita vers Naruto, mais il refit la même chose, qui amena le même résultat. Puis le reste de la bande y passa.

Naruto continua son chemin, et, sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva devant une porte. Il sonna une fois, puis une deuxième. Après une minute à poireauter devant la porte, il remarqua qu'elle était ouverte.

Il entra donc et fut surpris de voir une fenêtre brisée dans le salon miteux, puis il aperçut une chose qui le troubla encore plus. La jeune femme n'avait pas emporté d'affaires et ne semblait pas s'être jetée par la fenêtre. Il inspecta pendant quelques minutes la pièce, puis il entra dans la pièce.

Une odeur épouvantable le surprit. Il se boucha le nez et partit à la recherche de la pièce à conviction de l'odeur. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Une plume d'ange. Il la prit et la toucha délicatement en se concentrant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de détermination apparut dans ses yeux.

« Sasuke… qu'es-tu venu faire en la prenant avec toi ? » se demanda à voix haute le séraphin. « Il faut les prévenir immédiatement… » continua-t-il.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il aperçut immédiatement un ange qui semblait dormir. Naruto s'énerva immédiatement et se prépara à crier sur l'ange mais une autre voix l'arrêta.

« Naruto… c'est pas sérieux ce que tu allais faire… dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé… » dit un jeune ange d'environ l'âge à Naruto.

« J'ai retrouvé la trace de l'ange déchu Sasuke Uchiha. » expliqua Naruto.

« Bien, je le préviens de suite. » dit le jeune ange.

L'ange prit son envol et se précipita vers les niveaux supérieurs, laissant Naruto en attente. Après dix minutes d'attente, l'ange revint avec des nouvelles.

« Alors ? je fais quoi ? » demanda Naruto.

« Poursuis-le tant que tu peux, nous enverrons des Trônes plus tard. » dit l'ange.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire, envoyez les représentants de la justice, ceux dont la vertu de la justice est inébranlable, c'est pas aller un peu trop loin ? » demanda Naruto.

« Non, Il veut procéder ainsi, alors on fait comme ça. » dit l'ange.

« OK, ça roule. » dit Naruto.

Naruto se retrouva dans l'appartement dans lequel il était avant. Un quart d'heure avait passé, et Naruto entendait des bruits de sirène. Trop tard pour partir à pied, cela lui prendrait trop de temps et il se ferait attraper.

Naruto déploya alors ses grandes ailes blanches et prit son envol par la fenêtre. Il se laissa guider par les tracés d'énergies qui le menaient vers le sud, en direction de Suna, en cela pour laisser les odeurs de morts de Konoha.

Pendant ce temps, dans un hôtel de Suna, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses restait sous la douche. Elle était bouleversée par les derniers évènements. Elle ne croyait toujours pas que ce qui se passait actuellement se passait réellement.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, quelqu'un rentra dans la salle de bain sans toquer à la porte, et cette personne déposa des affaires sur une chaise, puis elle sortit. La jeune femme sortit cinq minutes après de la douche et se changea. Elle portait un haut sans manches blanc, ainsi qu'un jean slim et des bottes noires s'arrêtant au-dessus des chevilles.

Elle rentra dans le salon et découvrit celui qui l'avait amené ici. Un jeune homme, ou plutôt, un ange avec des ailes noires. Il avait des cheveux ébène, un manteau rouge avec des sangles. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés dans un magazine. En l'entendant arriver, il lui adressa la parole.

« Même après plus de deux cents ans à vivre dans votre monde, je ne vous comprendrais jamais. » dit l'ange aux cheveux noirs.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Tous ces trucs, je ne les comprendrais jamais. » continua l'homme.

« Bon, je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je peux savoir ton nom ? Et t'es quoi au fait ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Appelles-moi Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis un ange déchu. » dit l'homme et regardant un autre magazine.

« Moi c'est Sakura Haruno. Et je suis humaine, comme tu as pu le voir. » dit la jeune femme, ce qui fit éclater l'ange de rire. « Quoi ? » demanda Sakura, complètement pommée.

« Rien… c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se présente en tant qu'humain… et c'est vraiment marrant ! » lui répondit l'ange en arrêtant de rire.

« Bref, et je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé comme ça ! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » cria la jeune femme.

« Tu es bien la fille de Michiko Haruno ? » demanda l'ange.

« Oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport ? » demanda la jeune femme, une nouvelle fois perdue dans le discours de l'être qui se trouvait devant-elle.

« Le rapport, c'est que tu es… » commença Sasuke.

De son côté, Naruto arrivait presque à Suna. Bientôt il devrait l'affronter. Lui. Son meilleur ennemi. Celui qui l'a trahi. Le seul que lui aussi avait trahi. Naruto volait à grande vitesse. Il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.


	2. 01  Lutte

_Flash-back 100 ans plus tôt…_

_Deux anges se battaient. Un aux ailes blanches et aux cheveux blonds et l'autre aux ailes blanches mais noires au bout et aux cheveux ébène. Tous deux semblaient épuisés. Cela devait faire deux heures qu'ils se battaient. Au péril de leur vie. Pour leurs convictions._

_« Sasuke ! Arrêtes de penser à ça ! » cria le blond à son adversaire._

_« Tu dis ça car tu le penses aussi Naruto ! IL nous a abandonné ! Maintenant il ne fait que les observer ! Nous avons été volés ! » cria Sasuke._

_« Arrêtes ! Chacune des espèces a le droit d'être observée par Dieu ! » cria Naruto._

_« Soit. » dit Sasuke se mettant droit._

_« Quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda le blond au brun._

_« Une seule chose. Te tuer. » dit Sasuke en déployant ses ailes dont la moitié étaient noires désormais._

_« Essayes pour voir ! » cria Naruto._

_Chacun se rua sur l'autre. Les coups fusaient. Dans tous les sens. Du sang. Des larmes. Tout était tombé ce jour-là._

_Fin Flash-back_

Naruto arriva enfin à Suna. Les rues étaient désertes. Etrange pour une ville qui mise sur le tourisme grâce à la mer qui était voisine de celle-ci. Une odeur pesait dans l'atmosphère. Une odeur de mort. Et de sang.

« Qu'as-tu fais Sasuke ? » pensa Naruto, en voyant une rue pleine de corps inertes.

Naruto s'approcha et toucha un corps. Celui-ci était encore chaud, et la terreur pouvait encore se lire sur son visage. Son cœur avait été déchiqueté. Il lui ferma les yeux avec sa main et se releva. Il prit son envol et se plaça au-dessus des cadavres.

« Reposez en paix. Rejoignez le seigneur. Qu'il vous guide dans votre miséricorde. » dit Naruto en prenant une croix, qui semblait être en fer, de son pantalon.

Une lueur blanche illumina la rue entière pendant une minute, puis elle se tamisa et la lueur redevint normale. Il n'y avait plus aucun cadavre dans la rue. Naruto savait où trouver Sasuke désormais.

De son côté, Sasuke avait compris qu'un ange était à sa poursuite. Il donna l'ordre à Sakura de dormir. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que l'Uchiha était sorti par la fenêtre en s'envolant. Sasuke ne connaissait pas encore l'identité de son poursuivant, mais une chose était sure, il allait l'anéantir. Immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas que cet ange devienne un problème pour plus tard. Sasuke voulait avant tout entendre la prophétie avant de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Dieu.

Après une demi-minute de vol, il arriva dans la plus grande avenue de Suna, la plus visitée. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés de bouger en le voyant atterrir sur la route. Une voiture n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter avant de toucher l'Uchiha, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec ses deux mains et la jeta derrière lui. Une explosion et des cris de peur s'en suivi. Mais une chose interpela Sasuke. Sa voix. A lui. Celui qu'il avait trahi et qui l'avait trahi.

« Alors Sasuke ? Un problème ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » demanda la voix.

« Naruto… » dit posément Sasuke en déployant ses ailes noires.

« Tu en es donc devenu un… » dit calmement Naruto en déployant ses ailes blanches.

« Naruto… tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur ma route… mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu m'as trouvé. » dit l'Uchiha en se positionnant pour le combat.

« Sasuke, tu n'as pas été attentif… tu as laissé une plume chez la fille que tu as amené avec toi. » dit posément Naruto en se positionnant lui aussi pour le combat. « Epée de lumière ! » dit Naruto en faisant apparaître une lame de lumière.

« Lame noire. » dit Sasuke en faisant apparaître une lame d'escrime noire.

Les deux anges se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent en envoyant plus loin tous les objets autour d'eux dans un rayon de 5 mètres. Les deux anges se fixaient. Les yeux dévoilaient toute la haine qu'ils vouaient l'un à l'autre.

Les coups d'épées s'enchainèrent et aucun ne parvint à prendre le dessus. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas pour se préparer aux choses sérieuses. Naruto fixait son adversaire, lequel tendit son index droit vers le blond. C'est alors qu'un éclair noir en sortit et se dirigea à une vitesse faramineuse vers un poumon de Naruto, et celui-ci ne put esquiver.

Naruto se retrouva donc par terre, à cracher du sang. Mais même si ses blessures guérissaient automatiquement comme le font tous les anges, du moins les anges de niveaux supérieurs, il savait que Sasuke serait loin de ce lieu.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant Naruto, le regardant de haut, comme la dernière fois. Il fixa le corps du blond, lequel fixa son adversaire avec appréhension. S'il le voulait, Sasuke pourrait le tuer ici et maintenant.

« Naruto. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu vas aller lui dire que je détruirais Eïren, c'est inévitable. » dit Sasuke.

« Sasuke, à quoi ça t'avancerais de détruire la cité des cieux ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je veux me venger de la justice divine. Et si cela signifie détruire Eïren, je le ferais. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras. » dit Sasuke avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de plumes noires.

« Merde… » dit Naruto pour lui-même.

_Flash-back 100 ans plus tôt_

_Naruto gisait par terre, à la limite de la mort. Sasuke était lui aussi mal en point, mais il était encore debout. Il regarda Naruto, quand celui-ci lui cria._

_« Ne fais pas ça ! IL ne te pardonnera pas ! » dit Naruto, prêt à tout pour retenir le brun._

_« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus je comptais ne pas lui pardonner cette trahison. Ni la tienne. Ni la mienne. Dit lui que s'il cherche à me retrouver ou me tuer, je ferais tout pour détruire Eïren. » dit Sasuke en s'éloignant._

_« SASUKE ! ATTENDS ! » cria Naruto, mais il était dans l'impossibilité de se lever, ou même de bouger le petit doigt._

_La dernière chose que Naruto vit, c'est l'ombre de son ami qui s'éloignait, le laissant lui, gisant dans son propre sang. Puis sa vue devint floue, puis obscure. La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir était des voix qui étaient à ses côtés._

_« Il devrait survivre. » dit un homme._

_« Il a eu de la chance. Sasuke aurait pu le tuer. Tout est de sa faute à ce fils de… » commença une autre voix._

_« Tais-toi ! » lui répondit l'homme qui avait parlé plus tôt. « Ramenons-le à Eïren. » finit l'homme._

_A ce moment-là, Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience, et cela pendant plusieurs années._

_Fin Flash-back_

Naruto entendit des bruits autour de lui. Une ambulance. Il était encore dans un état pitoyable ? Non. Il pouvait bouger. Il se releva immédiatement et s'envola en déployant ses ailes au maximum. Il alla le plus vite possible.

« Je dois me dépêcher. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si Sasuke trouve ce qu'il a besoin, il ne s'encombrera pas d'adversaires comme nous. » pensa Naruto.

Après une demi-heure de vol, il arriva au niveau d'un nuage gigantesque. Il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée d'Eïren, la cité des cieux. Intouchable pour ceux qui n'étaient pas des anges, et invisible également. Naruto ne resta pas planté là une seconde et fonça dans la cité pour prévenir les hautes instances.

De son côté, Sasuke se trouvait, toujours avec Sakura, devant une grotte scellée par un énorme rocher. Sasuke avait essayé de détruire le rocher avec sa force mais n'avait pas réussi.

« Touches le rocher. » ordonna Sasuke à Sakura.

« D-d'accord. » dit celle-ci, en s'approchant doucement du rocher et le toucha de la paume de sa main.

Le rocher bougea tout seul et ouvrit une voix au duo. Puis une voix, aussi effrayante que douce, s'adressa au brun et à la rose.

« Bienvenue dans mon antre. Je suis Safur, démon des portes de l'esprit, et gardien du Canon à Vie. » dit la voix.

« Un d-d-d-d-démon ? » s'interrogea à voix haute Sakura.

« Un des huit plus grands démons connus. Chacun représente un vice, sauf le huitième. Personne, sauf Dieu, ne sait ce qu'il représente. » expliqua Sasuke sans se démonter.

« Passez les épreuves et ma partie de la prophétie sera votre. » dit encore une voix la voix de Safur.

« Safur représente la voie de l'orgueil. C'est un ange du nom de Nagato, qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui, qui l'a enfermé ici. La prophétie est, comme je te l'ai dit, immuable et souveraine. Les grands démons en sont les gardiens. Les lieux où ils sont enfermés sont leurs domaines. Ils peuvent faire pratiquement ce qu'ils veulent ici. Alors restes derrière moi et ne t'éloignes en aucun cas. Compris ? » dit Sasuke.

« O-oui. » dit Sakura.

Sasuke rentra dans la grotte obscure, suivi de très près par Sakura. Une fois rentrés, le rocher se remit à sa place, laissant les deux dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seul le rire démoniaque de Safur se fit entendre. Un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'ange et l'humaine.


	3. 02  Le premier grand démon

Dans l'obscurité, Sasuke ne voyait rien, mais cela lui importait peu. Sakura semblait beaucoup plus stressée. Elle était sans doute claustrophobe. Sasuke claqua des doigts et une sphère de la taille d'un œuf de poule apparut dans la main de Sakura.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une lueur de nuit. Elle fera une lumière qui te guidera tant que tu en auras besoin. » expliqua Sasuke. « Une fois sortis d'ici, tu me la rendras. C'est un objet très précieux. » expliqua une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses acquiesça aux paroles de l'ange aux ailes noires, tandis qu'il avançait. Elle resta sur ses talons. Ils étaient dans un long couloir, lequel descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Des inscriptions très anciennes y étaient présentes dessus.

« C'est écrit quoi ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je te le demande. » dit Sasuke.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna la rose. « Tu ne peux pas lire ces inscriptions ? » demanda Sakura.

« Ce sont des écrit très anciens. Sans doute l'écriture des Sacrifiés. » dit posément Sasuke en touchant les inscriptions de la grande porte de sa main.

« Les Sacrifiés ? C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« Ce sont ceux qui ont érigé la prophétie. » dit Sasuke. « Vas-y, regardes de plus près. » dit Sasuke.

Sakura avança, avec Sasuke directement derrière elle. A peine avait-elle touché les inscriptions de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit et des flammes se jetèrent sur Sakura. Celle-ci vit sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. Cependant elle ne sentit qu'une faible augmentation de la température. Elle n'avait pas brûlée.

« Qu'est-ce que… » demanda Sakura en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ne me remercies pas. » dit l'ange déchu derrière elle.

Sasuke l'avait protégé des flammes avec ses ailes. Sakura le remercia en rougissant un peu, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce. Celle-ci était très grande. Creusée dans la pierre sans doute. La salle entière était d'un rouge flamboyant. Des symboles anciens semblaient avoir été gravés de partout dans la pièce.

Les deux, une fois au centre de la pièce, aperçurent une porte du côté opposé duquel ils venaient. Cette porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Une sorte de diable rentra. Ce diable était tout rouge, avec une queue fouettant l'air. Un sourire mesquin était sur son visage.

« C'est quoi CA ? » demanda Sakura, choquée de la vision de ce démon.

« Un démon. » répondit posément Sasuke.

« Celui qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ? » demanda Sakura.

« Non, les huit grands démons sont emprisonnés dans les entrailles de ces endroits. C'est sans doute un démon de rang supérieur, pour être ici. » dit Sasuke en enlevant son manteau.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda la rose.

« Il va vouloir se battre pour que tu passes. » dit Sasuke.

« Quoi ? Non seulement on va se battre, mais en plus je passerai seule ? » s'exclama la rose.

« Minute. » dit le démon. « Je t'explique. Si monsieur l'ange de la nuit me bat, tu passeras pendant qu'il récupérera du combat, sinon je te renverrais dehors. » expliqua évasivement le démon.

« Euh… ok. » dit Sakura en s'écartant.

« Bien. Maintenant que la demoiselle est partie, on peut commencer ? » dit le démon.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et tendit sa main vers le démon. Des éclairs noirs en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le démon. Le démon déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour esquiver la foudre menaçant de l'anéantir, mais Sasuke l'attendait et lui donna un coup de pied retourné, ce qui le fit tomber à terre.

Sasuke allait foncer sur son adversaire, mais le démon cracha des flammes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'éloigner l'Uchiha. Mais celui-ci ne resta pas à attendre que son adversaire lui fonce dessus. Il concentra son énergie dans sa main, main qui devint entouré d'une lumière.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda le démon.

« La lumière des anges. » dit Sasuke en pointant son adversaire avec sa main.

Un rayon de lumière toucha le démon et celui-ci se désagrégea après quelques secondes. Il maudissait l'ange aux ailes noires avant de disparaitre. Sasuke semblait un peu essoufflé. Sakura s'en inquiéta.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'inquiètes pas. Vas-y. Tu dois y être seule. » répondit l'Uchiha en remettant son manteau sombre.

« V-vraiment ? Je dois y aller seule ? » demanda Sakura, un brin inquiète.

« Oui. Les grands démons ne supportent pas les anges, déchus ou pas. Et moi, j'ai pas envie de mourir. » dit Sasuke.

« D-d'accord. » répondit la rose en avalant sa salive.

« Bonne chance. » dit Sasuke en s'appuyant sur un mur pour récupérer. « Je t'attends ici. » lui dit-il par la suite.

Sakura avança vers la porte de laquelle venait le démon. Elle la franchit après une minute de stress intense. Elle arriva dans une petite pièce en forme de cercle. Au milieu se tenait une stèle un peu plus grande que Sakura. De partout sur les murs, il y avait des signes identiques à ceux qui se trouvaient sur les portes précédentes.

Sakura était encore dans l'obscurité. Elle sortit donc la lueur de nuit de Sasuke. Une faible lumière bleue illumina la pièce. Sakura, après mure réflexion, toucha la stèle. Soudain la même voix qu'elle avait entendue à l'extérieur de l'antre se refit entendre.

« Tiens donc, te revoilà gamine. Je suppose que vous avez tué le démon ? » demanda la voix.

« C'est Susake… non c'est Sakuse… non… bref c'est l'ange qui l'a tué. » répondit Sakura.

« AHAHAHAHAH ! De l'humour, j'aime ça ! Bref, si tu es là, c'est que tu es sa fille. » dit le démon.

« La fille de qui ? » demanda Sakura.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Seuls SES descendants peuvent ouvrir un lieu comme le mien, même si je suis enfermé. » expliqua le démon.

« Mais qui ça ? » s'exclama la rose.

« Tu ne sais donc pas ? » demanda le démon.

Un tourbillon de flammes se créa entre la stèle et Sakura. De ce tourbillon émergea un démon beaucoup plus grand que le précédent. Il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres. Il avait une peau rouge flamboyant, des cornes sur son front, ainsi qu'une queue similaire au démon de la pièce précédente. Mais Sakura remarqua autre chose. Le démon portait une armure noire, comme du charbon. A sa ceinture se trouvait un fourreau d'épée noir, avec une épée dont la garde était rouge.

Sakura observa le démon. Il avait un grand sourire. Il se baissa pour faire face à la rose. Elle était un peu apeurée par ce démon, mais elle était aussi rassurée, étrangement.

« Alors tu ne savais donc pas ? » se moqua gentiment le démon.

« Alors, répondez-moi ! » s'emporta la rose.

« Exactement comme le père. » dit le démon en souriant.

« Vous connaissez mon père ? » demanda la rose.

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde, du moins ici, sait que tes parents sont un ange et un démon. » dit le démon avec un sourire encore plus large que précédemment.

Sakura resta bloquée. Elle, une fille d'un ange et d'un démon ? Impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Sasuke avait dit qu'elle était un paria pour les anges et les démons. C'était donc pour cela ? Décidemment, la rose n'y croyait pas. Elle n'y croirait jamais. Pour sûr.

De son côté, Naruto était arrivé à Eïren. La cité des anges était encore et toujours paisible. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'il se tramait. Naruto fonça en direction des strates les plus élevées de la cité, se rapprochant automatiquement de Dieu.

Après une minute de vol, il atteint l'endroit où il voulait aller. Le Ciel Sacré. La plus haute strate de la cité des cieux. Là où les plus puissants et les plus vertueux se rassemblent. Naruto arriva devant une grande porte blanche, qui illuminait toute la strate.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda un garde.

« Je dois prévenir les hautes instances. » dit Naruto, pressé de passer.

« De quoi ? » demanda le garde en fixant Naruto.

« Du plan de Sasuke Uchiha. » dit Naruto.

« Je vois. Allez-y. » dit l'ange. « Ouvrez la porte. » dit le garde à deux autres gardes, qui enclenchèrent un système qui ouvrit la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Naruto fonça. Il était rare pour un ange, même du niveau de Naruto, de pouvoir entrer dans ce domaine. Il n'avait pas encore la reconnaissance de Dieu. A l'intérieur, il aperçut une grande table avec autour d'elle une trentaine de personnes, d'anges plus précisément. Parmi les trente, une dizaine était des hologrammes, sans doute car les personnes n'étaient pas présentes dans la cité des cieux.

« Naruto ? » demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec deux marques violettes sur chaque joue.

« Désolé Rin-sempai, mais c'est urgent. » répondit Naruto.

« Oui, jeune homme ? » demanda une autre voix.

« J'ai découvert le plan de Sasuke Uchiha. » dit Naruto.

Les tergiversations sur cette intrusion de Naruto entre les membres du conseil s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Tous regardaient Naruto avec une envie soudaine de tout savoir de cette histoire.

« Bien. Quel est son but alors ? Nous vous écoutons, jeune Séraphin. » dit un vieil ange, dont l'hologramme semblait être peu intéressé.

« Sasuke Uchiha veut anéantir Eïren. » dit Naruto.

« Quoi ? Arrêtez de plaisanter. Il ne pourrait jamais. Seul Dieu en a le pouvoir. » lui répondit le vieil ange, ce qui fit rire le deux-tiers de l'assemblée, mais pas quelque uns comme Rin.

« Il veut utiliser la puissance des huit grands démons pour atteindre le Ceïfolur. » dit Naruto, ce qui refroidit toute la pièce.

« Le Ceïfolur… le canon à énergie de vie… ce serai de la folie pour lui comme pour nous. » dit un ange.

« Il faut arrêter Sasuke ! » cria Rin.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit posément l'ange à ses côtés.

« Obito ! » dit Rin. « C'est ton neveu ! Tu vas le tuer ? » demanda la brunette.

Obito se leva et quitta la pièce, se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, puis remettant ses lunettes. Une fois que Naruto fut sorti, un vieil ange prit la parole.

« Il faut, dans tous les cas, éviter un nouveau drame comme pour Itachi. » dit calmement l'ange, qui obtenu l'approbation des membres.

De son côté, Obito était sur un balcon et fixait l'immensité du ciel. Sa décision était irrévocable. Il devait anéantir la menace. Il n'avait pas franchi le pas pour Itachi, alors il allait le faire, et pour de bon.

« Trembles Sasuke, je ferais tout pour t'éliminer. » dit Obito en prenant son envol vers Suna, là où était la dernière trace de Sasuke.


	4. 03  Le pouvoir qu'elle possède

Dans une auberge. Plus précisément dans une chambre peu éclairée, deux personnes mangeaient. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et en face d'elle un ange aux ailes noires et aux cheveux ébènes. L'ange était en train de manger tranquillement, quand tout à coup, la jeune femme tomba de sa chaise.

Sasuke se précipita vers Sakura, puis il l'allongea sur le canapé de la pièce. Il toucha son front et constata qu'elle était brulante.

« Tu as beaucoup de fièvre. Je vais te soigner. » dit Sasuke en se concentrant.

« N-non. » dit faiblement Sakura.

« Pourquoi Sakura ? » demanda l'ange avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Laisses-moi… haa… te raconter… ce qu'il s'est passé avec le démon… » dit faiblement Sakura, tandis que Sasuke passa sa veste à Sakura qui tremblotait.

_Flash-back_

_Sakura n'y croyait pas. Elle, l'enfant d'un démon ? Elle se passa une main sur son visage, puis elle soupira. Safur, toujours face à elle rigolait à n'en plus pouvoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et regarda Sakura dans les yeux avec son éternel sourire._

_« Ecoutes-moi gamine. » dit le démon en posant son index pointu sur le front de la dite gamine._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Sakura en poussant le doigt de Safur posé sur son front._

_« Parlons de la prophétie. C'est pour cela que tu es là, non ? » demanda Safur._

_« Vas-y, racontes. » dit Sakura en croisant ses bras._

_« Ahahah ! Toujours aussi drôle, les humains ! » ria Safur._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Sakura, interloquée par la réaction du démon représentant l'orgueil._

_« Rien ne se dit sur des choses aussi importantes. » expliqua Safur._

_« Comment cela ? » demanda Sakura, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le démon._

_« Ma partie de la prophétie sera en toi, mais tu ne la sauras que lorsque tu auras toutes les parties de la prophétie. » dit Safur. « Alors, es-tu prête à connaître la vérité ? Ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie. » avertit Safur._

_« Expliques-toi. » dit Sakura._

_« Tu seras malade toute la nuit, mais je te défends de te faire soigner, cela pourrait aggraver ton état de santé. Surtout, écoutes moi bien, je dis surtout, ne laisses pas ton ange te soigner. » dit Safur avec un air grave, sans son sourire._

_« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Sakura._

_« S'il te soigne, cela te tueras dans d'atroces souffrances. » dit sèchement Safur._

_« QUOI ! » dit Sakura, choquée._

_« Ne me fais pas me répéter, fille de Lizoran, je déteste ça. » dit Safur. « Donc, es-tu prête à dévoiler tes pouvoirs et débuter ta quête de la prophétie ? » demanda Safur. « Car oui, tu as des pouvoirs, mais ceux-ci nous sont inconnus, même à nous. » dit Safur._

_« Oui je suis prête. » dit Sakura avec une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux._

_« Alors allons-y. » dit Safur._

_Soudain une lueur blanche entoura la main de Safur, main qu'il posa sur le front de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Puis après quelques secondes, la lumière s'estompa et Sakura se ressaisit. Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir, quand la voix de Safur l'interpela, même si celui-ci avait disparu de la pièce._

_« N'oublies pas, ne te fais pas soigner. » dit la voix rauque de Safur dans un rire._

_« C'est noté. » dit Sakura en sortant._

_Fin flash-back_

Sakura soupira et commença à souffler fortement pour récupérer. Sasuke avait mouillé une serviette entre-temps et l'avait posé sur le front de la malade. Celle-ci respirait doucement à présent. Elle s'était endormie. Sasuke s'éloigna, la laissant dormir tant qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop. Il se plaça à la fenêtre de la pièce et fixa le ciel orageux.

« Itachi… où es-tu ? Ca fais quinze ans que je te cherche de partout dans le monde… » dit Sasuke.

« Itachi ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda la voix de la malade.

« Tu dormais pas ? » demanda Sasuke, et Sakura fit non de la tête. « Itachi est mon frère, ça fait deux cents ans qu'il a quitté le paradis, et personne ne sait pourquoi. » dit Sasuke.

« Je vois. » dit simplement Sakura.

« Aller, dors, tu as besoin de repos. » dit Sasuke en s'éloignant.

Sakura acquiesça et s'endormit dans un sommeil léger, mais perturbé. Elle voyait des images de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont des anges et des démons. Mais un ange attira particulièrement son attention. De longs cheveux roses et de grandes ailes blanches. Cet ange la réveilla dans un sursaut.

« Mère ? » s'interrogea Sakura, mais seul un rire sadique, ressemblant étrangement à celui de Safur retentit à ses oreilles, mais venait de son fort intérieur. « Seulement un mauvais rêve. » dit-elle en réalisant qu'elle allait mieux.

La jeune femme se leva et se prépara. Sasuke lisait un livre. Une fois prête, les deux compagnons de voyage quittèrent l'auberge. Le voyage se passa dans le calme. Ils arrivèrent devant un ravin après deux heures de marches dans les montagnes.

« On s'est trompé. » dit Sasuke en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

« Non. » le contredit Sakura. « C'est bien ici. » assura-t-elle par la suite.

« Fille de Lizoran, tu n'as donc pas éveillée tes pouvoirs ? » demanda une voix de femme.

« De quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme. « Mais.. » commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée, mais pas par la même voix.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu te pointes. Sasuke. » dit une voix.

Sasuke et Sakura se retournèrent sur l'instant. Ils aperçurent, sur un rocher se trouvant une dizaine de mètres derrière eux, un ange aux cheveux noirs. Il avait deux grandes ailes blanches, et sa tenue était un pantalon bleu marine, ainsi qu'un haut sans manches de la même couleur.

« O-obito-sempai. » dit Sasuke, les yeux ouverts de surprise.

« Quoi ? C'est ton maître ? » demanda Sakura.

« Qui es-tu, humaine ? » demanda Obito avec un regard plein de mépris, mais Sakura l'ignora.

« Mais Itachi est bien ton frère, mais il ne t'a rien appris ? Pourquoi tu le cherches alors ? » demanda Sakura, mais elle sentit une aura noire derrière eux.

« Sasuke. Tu cherches vraiment Itachi ? » demanda Obito, les yeux devenus rouges.

« Vous comptez m'arrêtez Obito-san ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui. » répondit Obito en s'avançant.

L'aura meurtrière que dégageait Obito pétrifia Sakura. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Obito s'avança, comme Sasuke, qui tenta de lancer un éclair sur Obito, mais l'instant d'après, Sasuke était au sol, se tenant le bras gauche.

« Tu es trop jeune pour me battre Sasuke. Bien trop jeune. » dit Obito. « Maintenant, à son tour. » dit Obito en ayant récupéré ses yeux noirs. « Ces cheveux… serait-ce… ? » se demanda Obito.

Il sortit une lame blanche de sa ceinture. Sakura voyait son reflet sur celle-ci. Il allait la frapper, quand Sasuke s'interposa et se fit entailler sévèrement le ventre. Sasuke ne voulait pas laisser Obito faire, donc il ne se décalait pas du chemin de celui-ci.

Après cinq minutes, Sasuke était au sol, complètement anéanti par la puissance d'Obito. Sakura tremblait encore, elle essayait de hurler à Obito d'arrêter mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Sasuke, pour la sécurité d'Eïren, je dois te tuer. Alors, adieu. » dit Obito.

De son côté, Naruto était chez Rin, en train de boire un thé avec l'ange aux ailes blanches. Elle semblait inquiète. Naruto s'inquiétait pour celle qui lui avait tout appris.

« Vous semblez inquiète sempai. » dit Naruto. « Ne vous en faites pas pour Obito-san, il va s'en sortir. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, c'est une de ses qualités, l'une desquelles que je suis heureuse de voir en lui en tant que sa femme. » dit Rin en fixant son élève dans les yeux.

« Je ne m'y ferai jamais. » dit Naruto.

« De quoi ? » demanda Rin, perplexe.

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous aimiez Kakashi-san, alors vous voir avec Obito-san m'a surpris. » dit Naruto en buvant son thé, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, ou plutôt ange, aux cheveux bruns.

De retour à Obito, celui-ci allait abattre la lame sur Sasuke quand une voix l'arrêta. Sakura avait crié à l'Uchiha d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bien entendu, Sakura savait ce qu'elle risquait Obito se tourna vers elle.

« Tu vas donc y passer en pre… » commença Obito, mais il fut rejeté en arrière.

Obito se releva difficilement et regarda Sakura. Celle-ci avait changée. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée et une aura verte planait autour d'elle. Quant à Sakura, elle regardait son corps. Elle semblait étonnée par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Cette aura… Impossible, ce serait… ? » pensa Obito.

« Viens ! » provoqua Sakura, résolue à se battre.

« Gamine, ce n'est pas parce que tu as su me rejeter en arrière que tu peux me battre. » dit Obito en faisant réapparaître ses yeux rouges.

Obito se jeta très rapidement sur Sakura et allait la frapper, quand une onde de choc le repoussa une nouvelle fois, et ainsi de suite pendant une minute. Obito ne pouvait pas la toucher. Au bout d'un moment, l'énervement était à son apogée chez l'Uchiha.

« Rejet de foudre. » dit-il en croisant ses bras. « Comme ça, même si tu le repousses, Sasuke mourra. » expliqua Obito en décroisant ses bras, ce qui créa un champ électrique.

Sakura, toujours en possession de son nouveau pouvoir, pris rapidement une décision. Obito bloquait le passage par lequel ils étaient venus, alors il ne restait qu'une seule solution : le ravin. Sakura prit le corps de Sasuke et sauta dans le ravin. Obito n'y crut pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'une humaine sauterait dans un ravin. Mais en parlant de ça, Obito ne pensait plus que c'était une humaine.

« Elle doit sans doute faire partie de la même catégorie que Naruto. » dit à voix haute Obito pour lui-même. « Ils doivent être dans un sale état, je peux aller les tuer maintenant, ce serait réglé. » dit Obito en se préparant de suivre le duo après la destruction de la falaise.

Soudain, il sentit comme si quelqu'un l'appelait de chez lui. Il se tourna vers Eïren et partit, sans accorder le moindre regard vers le ravin dans lequel la rose s'était jetée avec un Sasuke inconscient. Mais il préférait rassurer sa femme qui l'avait appelé plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque en se jetant sur ses adversaires sans savoir ce qu'il en était des pouvoirs de la jeune femme.


	5. 04  Infos et entrainement

Sakura se réveilla doucement. Son corps entier la lancinait. Elle ne se rappelait que d'une chose, que l'ange qui les avait attaqués, Obito, allait tuer Sasuke comme ça, en un clin d'œil, puis trou noir. A part une chose : tomber dans le vide. En dehors de cela, Sakura ne se souvenait plus de rien. La rose tenta doucement de se lever, mais son bras gauche la fit énormément souffrir. Elle le regarda et vit un bandage autour.

« J'ai dut me le briser. Merde ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Tu es réveillée ? » demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Sasuke ! Ça va ? » demanda la rose, ignorant la douleur au bras.

« Oui, il en faut plus pour tuer un ange, et ça Obito le sait. Mais tu as été incroyable de ton côté. » dit Sasuke, se rappelant ce qu'avait fait Sakura.

« De quoi ? » demanda Sakura, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'ange aux ailes noires.

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit Sasuke en entraînant la rose vers une rivière.

Une fois les deux installés, Sasuke raconta comment Sakura l'avait sauvé, comment elle avait combattu Obito d'égal à égal, et comment elle avait sauvé Sasuke en le prenant avec elle avant de se jeter dans le ravin.

De son côté, Obito consulta les archives des anges dans la grande bibliothèque. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Un livre épais, et très ancien, était dans les mains de l'Uchiha. Sur la reliure du livre était marqué _Deuxième_ _Crise d'Eïren : Full-Sorrow_. Obito regarda longtemps la couverture avant de s'installer à une table, éclairée par une lumière de nuit.

« Voyons ça, si c'est possible… » se dit Obito à haute voix.

Il ouvrit le livre, et le parcourut rapidement, se contentant de chercher les paragraphes clés du livre. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva sur une page noire, contrairement aux autres qui étaient blanches jusque-là, et sur cette page était écrites des phrases en blancs.

« Ouverture : Sept Voies… » lut rapidement Obito.

Une fois à la fin du texte qu'il avait parcouru dans son intégralité, un mot le choqua. Obito ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers les hautes strates du ciel. Une fois arrivé au plus haut niveau, il aperçut un homme qui faisait physiquement très vieux, soit environ soixante ans.

« Seigneur Sarutobi ! J'ai une nouvelle de première importance ! » dit Obito en s'approchant de l'homme.

« Et qui est ? » demanda le vieil ange.

« Je pense savoir avec quoi Sasuke veut attaquer Eïren. » expliqua Obito. « Il veut utiliser le Full Sorrow (pleine douleur), apparemment. » dit Obito au seigneur.

« Un arcane maudit… le Full Sorrow… » dit le vieux Sarutobi en pensant à quelque chose.

Obito lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sur la falaise. Le vieux Sarutobi réfléchit pendant un petit moment, puis il siffla et quelqu'un apparu. Cette personne avait des cheveux argent en bataille. Obito le reconnut de suite. Kakashi Hatake, son ami.

« Kakashi, tu iras dans la région de Ame. Tu trouveras 3 anciens anges qui pourraient nous aider. Il s'agit de Nagato, Yahiko, et Konan. » expliqua Sarutobi.

« Mais, seigneur ! Ils vont vouloir les tuer ! Il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des anciens héros ! » dit Obito, en complet désaccord.

« T'inquiètes pas Obito, je m'en sortirai tous seul. » dit Kakashi en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage.

Obito se retira chez lui, où il retrouva Rin en train de parler avec Naruto. Quand il entra, Naruto prit congé du couple. Pendant qu'Obito prenait une douche bien méritée, Rin fit à manger pour elle et son mari.

Sous la douche, Obito réfléchissait. Comment la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait-elle put le repousser par simple mouvement de tête ou de main ? C'était tout simplement irréel, même pour lui qui maîtrisait les techniques de compressions d'énergie.

Obito sortit de la douche et se rua sur son lit, ne prenant même pas le temps de manger. Allongé sur le dos, il se reposait quand il sentit un doux parfum enivrer son odorat. Puis ce fut une présence sur son dos qu'il sentit.

« Rin… » souffla Obito.

« Chut Obito. Tout ce don tu as besoin, c'est d'un bon massage fait par moi. » dit la femme d'Obito à l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Tu as raison, j'ai eu une journée difficile. » dit Obito tandis que Rin commençait à masser les épaules de son mari.

De son côté, Sasuke avait fini son récit. Sakura n'y croyait pas. Elle avait des pouvoirs qu'elle ne se soupçonnait même pas d'avoir. Elle, d'après Sasuke, avait des pouvoirs de répulsions. Il en suivit un discours théorique sur ce genre de pouvoirs.

« Bon, commençons la théorie. » dit Sasuke. « Alors, tout est question d'énergie spirituelle et physique. » dit Sasuke, et Sakura lui fit un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. « L'énergie physique s'acquiert avec l'entraînement et l'expérience qui augmente les réflexes, qui nous font prendre des habitudes. L'énergie spirituelle, quant à elle, est créée à partir des sentiments, des ressentis, des vices, et des pensées sur nous-mêmes. » dit Sasuke.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sakura, écoutant son professeur comme un élève avide de savoir.

« Chaque sentiment, éprouvé à un certain degré, rapporte une certaine qualité et quantité d'énergie spirituelle. Les vices apportent beaucoup d'énergie de bonne qualité, mais cette énergie est mauvaise. » dit Sasuke.

« Pourquoi elle est mauvaise ? » demanda Sakura.

« Elle ronge ton âme au fil des ans. Pour un humain, le danger est mineur, mais pour un ange ou un démon, son âme est inversée. » expliqua Sasuke, mais en voyant le regard de Sakura, il poursuivit. « L'ange devient ange de la nuit, et le démon devient un démon aux ailes d'anges. » expliqua Sasuke.

« Comment c'est possible ? demanda Sakura.

« Personne ne le sait. Dans ton cas, comme tu es des deux espèces, si tu viens à subir une inversion d'âme, tous tes pouvoirs seraient inversés. Imagine donc juste le cas de la répulsion que tu peux produire, elle deviendrait une attraction, et si tu ne le sais pas, comment ferais tu pour gagner un combat ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Je vois. Donc il faut juste que je ne cède pas aux vices. C'est tout ? » demanda Sakura, ce qui fit rire Sasuke. « Quoi ? » demanda Sakura.

« Ne pas céder aux vices, c'est la chose la plus dure pour quelqu'un qui a vécu dans la société humaine. J'en suis l'exemple le plus parfait. » dit Sasuke. « J'ai cédé à plusieurs vices, et le résultat est conséquent. Mon âme est inversée désormais. » raconta Sasuke. « Mais bon, je sens que tu es ennuyée par mon discours, et comme nous avons du temps à tuer, je vais t'entraîner. » continua l'ange de la nuit.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Sakura.

« Le démon ne voudras pas ouvrir la porte tant que tes pouvoirs ne seront pas réveillés. » dit Sasuke.

« Mais je les ai réveillés pourtant. » dit Sakura.

« Non, c'était inconsciemment, donc ça ne compte pas. » dit Sasuke. « Suis-moi. »

Sakura suivit le brun vers un endroit inconnu pour elle. Ils arrivèrent après deux minutes sous une cascade. Sasuke se plaça sous l'eau et invita Sakura à faire de même, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir faire cela.

« Viens, c'est ici et maintenant que débute l'entraînement. » dit Sasuke.

« O-ok. » dit Sakura.

Elle s'avança et se plaça sous l'eau aux côtés de Sasuke, mais l'eau était très froide, mais cela ne gênait pas le brun. Sakura était trempée après seulement 5 secondes sous l'eau.

« Voici la première étape. Défais-toi du sentiment de froideur. Cela devrait prendre un moment, histoire que je prépare la deuxième étape. » expliqua le brun.

Sakura se mit dans une position de méditation, comme faisait Sasuke. Mais la sensation de froid était trop grande pour être supportée. Au bout d'une heure, l'eau ne touchait plus Sasuke. Elle semblait être déviée par une force invisible. Sakura essayait de ne pas avoir froid, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Ecoutes. Si moi l'eau ne me touche pas, c'est que je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle pourrait m'atteindre. C'est la première étape de la répulsion. Il ne faut pas croire que tu peux le faire, mais il faut savoir que tu peux le faire. » expliqua brièvement Sasuke. « Je vais faire à manger, je reviens dans peu de temps. » dit Sasuke en s'éclipsant, gardant tout de même un œil sur la rose.

Elle resta sans broncher. Ce que lui avais dit Sasuke lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne devait plus pleurnicher sans arrêt. Quand Sasuke revint, il s'aperçut que Sakura ne brochait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et sentit une faible répulsion.

« Je vais la laisser faire. » pensa le brun, retournant sur ses pas.

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke revint, et s'aperçut que le sol sur lequel se tenait Sakura ne la soutenait plus. Elle flottait. Sa répulsion éloignait même le sol d'elle.

« Intéressant, mais son énergie doit être vidée pour un premier essai. » pensa Sasuke. « SAKURA ! » cria l'Uchiha, ce qui perturba Sakura en la réveillant et surtout, la cascade lui retomba dessus.

« Quoi ? » dit Sakura agacée.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien travaillé, mais ta concentration doit être trop grande pour que tu puisses l'utiliser en combat réel. » dit Sasuke. « Viens te reposer. » dit Sasuke en lançant une serviette à Sakura qui venait de sortir de la cascade.

« J'arrive. » dit Sakura en se séchant.

Puis Sakura et Sasuke mangèrent un repas à base de viande. Sakura n'osa même pas demander ce que c'était comme viande. Puis ils se couchèrent tôt. Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Sasuke avait réveillé Sakura.

« Quoi ? » maugréa la jeune femme.

« Réveilles-toi et prépares-toi rapidement. L'entraînement reprend. » dit Sasuke.

Sakura râla un bon moment, mais elle obtempéra rapidement. Sasuke l'emmena dans une petite prairie non loin de là. Des oiseaux respiraient la joie de vivre. Sakura se demandait ce que Sasuke lui ferait faire cette fois-ci.

« Maintenant, tu gères l'entraînement. » dit Sasuke.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« Tu as une semaine pour maitriser la répulsion. Quand ce temps sera écoulé, je testerais ta maîtrise de cette technique. » dit Sasuke.

« Mais je fais quoi moi ? » demanda la rose.

« Ces oiseaux ont une particularité. Ils sont attirés par les hommes et les femmes. Entraînes-toi à les repousser. Plus tu le feras, plus tu pourras le faire facilement. Pour la puissance de la technique, utilise les roches derrière toi. Tu devras augmenter la puissance de ta technique pour les repousser. » expliqua Sasuke.

« Et pour survivre, je fais comment moi ? » demanda Sakura.

« T'inquiètes, je te rendrai visite le soir et à midi avec de quoi manger, pas de souci là-dessus. » dit Sasuke. « Bon courage. » continua l'ange de la nuit en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de plumes noires.

Les oiseaux s'approchèrent de Sakura, qui commença aussitôt son entraînement.

« Concentration… concentration… » se répéta la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Du côté de la région d'Ame, les choses étaient différentes. Kakashi Hatake avait trouvé Konan, Yahiko et Nagato. Les trois n'avaient plus d'ailes, et cela depuis des décennies, mais ils ne semblaient pas être perturbés par ce fait.

« Kakashi Hatake… le fils de Sakumo ? » demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Oui, je suis le fils de Sakumo. Le Seigneur Sarutobi m'a demandé de vous ramener au ciel. » expliqua Kakashi.

« Et comment tu vas faire ? » demanda un roux, perplexe.

« Oui, comme le dit Nagato, comment comptes-tu faire ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je vous porterai. » dit Kakashi. « Konan-eiyû (héros). Faîtes-moi confiance. » dit Kakashi à la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas compris, fils de Sakumo. » dit un homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Si c'est nous qui ne voulons pas retourner à Eïren, que feras-tu ? » demanda le châtain.

« Comment ça Yahiko-eiyû ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Si tu veux nous ramener au ciel. Ce sera nos dépouilles que tu ramèneras. » dit Yahiko en sortant un grand sabre de presque 2 mètres. « Kakashi Hatake, tu devras nous battre pour nous ramener là-haut ! » s'exclama Yahiko en brandissant son sabre vers l'homme aux cheveux argent.


	6. 05  Héros d'une crise déchus

Kakashi observa Yahiko, puis Nagato, et enfin Konan. Il savait qui il avait en face de lui. Les 3 héros de la seconde crise d'Eïren. Il ne devait pas les prendre à la légère. Surtout pas. Sinon ils le tueraient, même s'ils n'étaient plus des anges.

Le trio se dispersa. Kakashi avait face à lui Yahiko, derrière lui Nagato et encore un peu derrière il y avait Konan. Kakashi déploya ses ailes et se mit en position de défense. Il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance de gagner, mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Kakashi sortit alors un sabre de nulle part. Ce sabre était imprégné de lumière.

Yahiko fonça sur Kakashi, et les coups de sabre fusaient. Yahiko gagnait du temps pour Nagato et Konan. Il devait régler ce combat en peu de coups, pour ne pas trop se fatiguer. Le combat de bretteurs dura trois bonnes minutes, puis Yahiko se recula, jeta son sabre très haut en l'air et positionna ses mains vers Kakashi tout en reculant ses bras.

« Cette posture ! » pensa Kakashi en prenant son envol.

« Arcane du feu, Spirale Embrasée ! » cria Yahiko en faisant des cercles avec ses mains, puis en les poussant dans la direction de Kakashi.

Un rayon de flammes apparut alors et se dirigea en spirale vers l'ange aux cheveux argent. Celui-ci n'eut que très peu de temps pour esquiver, mais il y arriva, en payant un certain tribut. Son aile gauche avait en partie été carbonisée.

Alors que Kakashi se dirigeait vers le sol pour un combat plus aisé pour lui, Yahiko sauta en l'air en récupéra son sabre au vol, puis il fit face à Kakashi. Kakashi ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et tendit sa main en direction de son adversaire.

« Canon Céleste ! » cria Kakashi.

Une lumière blanche apparut, suivie par une explosion d'un rayon assez important. Les deux combattants ressortirent en assez bon état de l'explosion, même si Yahiko semblait ne plus sentir son bras droit.

« Mes capacités de régénération ne sont plus celles d'un ange. » pensa Yahiko.

« Impressionnant pour un ancien ange. Mais il reste un héros. Je ne dois pas le sous-estimer. » pensa Kakashi de son côté.

« Impressionnant, Kakashi Hatake, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. » dit Yahiko en souriant.

« Je suis quand même un Trône. » dit celui-ci. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi fort malgré la perte de votre condition d'ange. » dit Kakashi.

« Passons. J'ai une question. Danzô, est-il toujours en vie ? » demanda Yahiko.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous faire ? » demanda Kakashi, craintif que la cité des anges ait des ennemis de ce calibre.

« Juste le tuer. Ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux de nous. » expliqua Yahiko en fixant l'ange.

« Et pourquoi voudriez-vous tuer un éminent représentant du haut conseil ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Car c'est sa faute si nous ne sommes plus des anges. » dit sèchement Yahiko.

Kakashi n'y comprenait plus rien. Le haut conseiller Danzô était un grand représentant des anges. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu rabattre les trois héros des anges à une condition de semi-humain ? Kakashi ne comprenait décidément pas ce que voulait dire tout cela. Il analysa les évènements, mais la voix de Yahiko le rappela à l'ordre dans son combat.

« Ne restes pas bloqué dans tes pensées. » dit Yahiko, et Kakashi reprit immédiatement une posture de défense. « Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu te tuer. Mais là n'est pas mon objectif. Mon objectif, c'est Danzô. » dit Yahiko.

« Dîtes-moi pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Simplement car c'est la vérité. Après que l'on ait résolut le problème du Full Sorrow, il nous a tendu un piège, et comme on était exténué, il a pu nous arracher nos ailes. » dit Yahiko.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Car il voulait utiliser le Full Sorrow pour abattre le vieux Sarutobi. » expliqua Nagato. « Maintenant, si tu veux défendre ce débris de Danzô, il faudra que l'on te tue. » expliqua une nouvelle fois le roux.

Dans l'esprit de Kakashi, tout était embrumé. Pourquoi le Full Sorrow ? Et pourquoi les trois héros le disaient seulement maintenant ? Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'argenté. Il devait rapidement en référer à son supérieur direct, le seigneur Sarutobi. Il allait s'en aller, quand la voix de Nagato le stoppa.

« Au fait, Kakashi Hatake. Tu pourras dire au vieux que nous maitrisons encore le jugement, alors, qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il souhaite. Compris ? » demanda Nagato.

A ces mots, Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils pouvaient encore utiliser le jugement, même sans leurs ailes ? Kakashi s'éloigna en direction d'Eïren, laissant le trio récupérer un peu puis repartir dans leur quête.

Naruto, de son côté, s'entrainait durement. Il voulait surpasser Sasuke. Ses pouvoirs étaient diminués depuis un bon moment, presque dix ans, mais le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait battre le brun qu'en s'entrainant.

L'ange blond avait donc choisi de prendre une salle d'entraînement et d'essayer de créer des nouvelles techniques. Il devait mieux contrôler l'énergie spirituelle pour l'utiliser à son maximum, et par la même occasion, augmenter la puissance de ses attaques. Il commença donc à méditer.

« Défais-toi de toute pensée. Soit réactif sans être impulsif. La force vient des sentiments. Les bons sentiments. » dit Naruto à voix haute pour lui-même.

« Alors comme ça on s'entraîne sans moi ? » dit une voix derrière Naruto.

Naruto se leva, surpris, et aperçut un de ses amis, un des plus proches. Il s'agissait de Saï. Il était très pâle, avec des cheveux noirs très courts, et gardait toujours un sourire sur son visage. Il était clairement quelqu'un de bizarre, mais Naruto s'en fichait royalement, du moment que Saï ne se moquait pas de lui, il ne le ferait pas de son côté.

Saï était également un excellent combattant. Il s'était longtemps entraîné avec Kakashi, l'un des anges les plus puissants actuellement. Il était également très doué dans le développement de son énergie spirituelle.

Saï s'installe en tailleur à côté de son ami, tout en fermant les yeux et se concentrant un peu. Naruto en fit de même. Il ne fallait pas que son ami vienne le voir uniquement pour le déconcentrer, et ça, Saï l'avait compris. Une fois l'entraînement débuté et leurs concentrations à des taux normaux, Saï engagea la discussion.

« A ce qu'il parait, tu t'es battu contre Sasuke. » dit calmement Saï.

« Ouais. » répondit Naruto sans aucune colère dans sa voix.

« Et il t'a mis la pâtée. » dit posément Saï.

« Ouais. » répéta Naruto, encore une fois, sans colère, mais il la contenait en lui.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda le curieux qu'était Saï.

« Je vais demander à Sarutobi-san de libérer mon plein potentiel pour la prochaine fois. » expliqua Naruto.

« Tu penses que le conseil sera d'accord ? » demanda Saï.

« Non. Mais j'aviserai le moment venu. » dit Naruto, ce qui rompit la discussion des deux anges, se contentant de méditer.

Ils continuèrent leur méditation quand des bruits de mécontentement venaient du couloir. Des gens ne semblaient pas être d'accord avec certaines décisions.

Dans ce couloir, un ange barbu fumant une cigarette essayait de retenir les gens. Ils avaient vu Naruto et semblait avoir un problème le concernant. Un ange se mit à crier.

« C'est sa faute ! Il est le fils d'un ange et d'un humain ! » cria l'homme en voyant Naruto sortir de la salle d'entraînement. De bruits d'approbation se firent entendre. Ils allaient foncer sur Naruto, quand le fumeur des lieux prit la parole.

« Le prochain qui ose dire que ce qui se passe est de la faute à l'un d'entre nous, je l'envoie passer de douloureux moments avec certaines personnes. C'est clair ? » dit l'ange en enlevant sa cigarette de sa bouche, ce qui calma tout le monde.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Asuma-san, j'y suis habitué. » dit Naruto au fumeur, tandis que les autres anges étaient partis. « Sinon, si vous êtes là, c'est pour nous demander quelque chose, je me trompe ? » demanda Naruto.

« Non tu ne te trompes pas. Mon père t'a demandé Naruto. A propos de ta demande. » expliqua le fumeur.

« Ok j'y vais. » dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers le lieu où il était demandé.

Une fois devant le bureau de Sarutobi Hiruzen, le père d'Asuma mais aussi le seigneur dirigeant Eïren, il put voir que Hiruzen était en pleine réflexion. Naruto ne voulait pas le gêner, mais il ne put se retenir.

« Quelque chose vous gêne Sarutobi-sama ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui. Je te fais appeler, pour deux choses. La première, c'est pour ton plein potentiel. C'est d'accord de te le laisser ouvert vu la puissance de Sasuke, mais il y a une condition. » expliqua Sarutobi.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Naruto, se demandant ce dont il devait s'agir.

« Tu ne pourras être à ton maximum que lorsque tu seras en danger de mort. » expliqua le vieil ange.

« Je vois. C'est pas grave. Et la deuxième chose dont vous vouliez me parler, c'est ? » demanda Naruto, sachant qu'il ne pourrait changer l'avis du vieil homme sur sa libération de potentiel.

« J'aimerais que tu retrouves quelqu'un. Un ange qui est porté disparu depuis deux jours. » expliqua Hiruzen, ce qui rendit Naruto le plus sérieux au monde.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Naruto.

« Yamanaka Ino. J'aimerais que tu… » commença Hiruzen.

« Mais elle me déteste ! Même au bord de la mort, elle ne souhaiterait pas mon aide ! » s'exclama Naruto, ne comprenant pas la décision de Sarutobi.

« Laisses-moi finir Naruto je te prie. » dit Hiruzen, ce qui calma une nouvelle fois le blondinet. « Donc je disais que tu iras secourir Ino. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Car elle aurait aperçu quelque chose de bizarre. Tu devras la protéger de tous les dangers, c'est clair ? » demanda Hiruzen, et Naruto acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Tu peux y aller. » dit Hiruzen et Naruto disparut de la pièce.

Du côté de Sakura, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évoluées. Elle commençait, difficilement, à pouvoir effectuer la répulsion en se concentrant un peu moins, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire sur les rochers, et cela faisait deux jours qu'elle cherchait de l'aide auprès de l'ange de la nuit, mais celui-ci ne l'aidait pas. Le soir venu, Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ecoutes moi bien attentivement Sakura. La répulsion, au début, ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Il faut te détacher de ta concentration. » dit Sasuke.

« T'es malin toi, et je fais comment ? » demanda Sakura, agacée des énigmes du brun.

Sasuke la fit s'installer en tailleur. Une fois qu'elle commença à se concentrer et qu'un bouclier de répulsion fut apparu, il expliqua sa méthode.

« Bon, je vais t'aider juste cette fois ci, ensuite tu feras toute seule. Déjà, agrandis la répulsion, sinon tu ne comprendras pas ce que je veux t'apprendre. » dit Sasuke.

« Ok. » dit Sakura en se concentrant un peu plus.

Sasuke prit un petit caillou et le jeta sur Sakura. Elle le prit en plein le nez. Elle se releva, verte de rage. Sasuke rigola, puis il s'arrêta de rire.

« Tu n'as pas senti quelque chose avant de sentir le caillou sur ton nez ? » demanda Sasuke, ce qui perturba Sakura.

« Euh… si. C'est normal ? » demanda Sakura.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important. » cria Sasuke. « Je t'ai dit REPULSION, et toi tu n'as rien repoussé. Je t'explique. Le truc de la cascade n'a marché que pour une seule raison : l'eau est très facile à repousser. A l'opposé les corps solides sont très durs à repousser. L'eau, c'est pour te mettre le pied à l'étrier ! » explosa Sasuke. « Pour une vraie répulsion, il faut augmenter sa concentration d'un coup. Et pas progressivement. Tu gardes un peu de concentration pour le petit bouclier de détection, puis quand tu sens une menace, tu augmentes ta concentration d'un coup sec, compris ? » demanda Sasuke.

« O-oui. » dit Sakura.

« Aller, reposes-toi. Demain, je t'aiderai pendant la matinée en te montrant le principe pour augmenter la vitesse de concentration. » dit Sasuke.

« D'accord. » répondit Sakura et les deux allèrent se coucher.


End file.
